Code Mysteries
by yellowwinx8
Summary: Franz Hopper and Aelita weren't the first people to enter Lyoko, there were 5 others.
1. Prologue

Code Mystery

What would happen if Franz Hopper and Aelita weren't the first ones to enter Lyoko? What if there were 5 others?

Prolouge

With all of Lyoko created, Franz knew that the MIB would come after him so he decided to go to Lyoko with his daughter, Aelita. But first, he needed to test the virtualization program.

"I think it's time I tested out my virtualization program," Franz said. "Maybe some of my students can help me and I know which ones, too." He loves every student in his class, but he had 5 in particular that he loved the most, Julie Reeves, age 14; Brandon Chilies, age 13; Pericles Sanders, age 13; Ronnie Owens, age 13; and the youngest, Chase Williamson, age 12.

After class, he asked them to stay for a bit and talk to them about a project he was working on.

"So, children how would you like to do something scientific?" Franz asked.

"What do you mean scientific?" Brandon asked. As soon as the door was closed Franz got to the point.

"I want all of you to go to a virtual world that I created, I want to test everything out to make sure it works properly," Franz said. "Are you in?"

"I'm in,"Pericles said.

"Me, too," Brandon replied.

"It sounds risky, but why not?" Julie answered.

"Well...," Ronnie said, "I don't see why we can't." All eyes turned to the youngest one, Chase was shy and a little bit scared. But, still he loved the idea of going to a virtual universe and said, "okay."

Later that night, Franz set the scanners up for all of them, unfortunately there were only 3 scanners, so the others had to wait their turn. The others were a little bit nervous. So to ease their nerves, Pericles went first, and the precedure was started, and the scanner's doors closed up on Pericles.

"Transfer, Pericles! Scanner, Pericles! Virtualization!" Before Pericles knew it, he landed face first on the ground of the Mountain Sector, to discover that he was now a parrot.

"Wow, cool," Pericles said as he started flying around. Pericles, also known as Perry for short, has always dreamed about flying since he was a little boy, he was always said to have his head in the clouds giving him the power of air. He could create winds of any strength, including tornadoes, and even siphon the air out of others lungs.

"Who's next?" Franz asked.

"I guess that would be me," said Brandon.

"Very well," Franz said as Brandon stepped into another scanner, the scanner closed on him as well.

"Transfer, Brandon! Scanner, Brandon! Virtualization!" Brandon then landed face first in the Forest Sector, after picking himself up, Brandon found himself wearing a Green Lantern outfit, with a power ring and all.

"This is so cool," Brandon said as he flew across the Forest Sector. Brandon has always been sensitive towards nature, despite his gothic appearance. He is said to be an eco-goth, in fact, his power on Lyoko is Earth, granting him the power to control, shape, and generate earth, including sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, glass, metal, and other minerals.

"All right, who's next?" asked Franz.

"I'll go," said Julie.

"Okay, then," Julie stepped into the scanner, and the scanner closed with her inside.

"Transfer, Julie! Scanner, Julie! Virtualization!"

Julie then found herself face first in the Desert Sector, Julie then found herself wearing an outfit similar to Wonder Woman, with an lasso to complete it.

"Wow! I like this!" Julie said as she flew across the sky. As the oldest of the group, she has always had a hot shot personality. That's why she has been gifted with the power of fire, giving her tohe power to generate, manipulate and/or absorb fire.

"Alright, you two. Now it's your turn," said Franz, opening the scanners Brandon and Perry went through. Once inside, the two scanners closed.

"Transfer, Ronnie! Transfer, Chase! Scanner, Ronnie! Scanner, Chase! Virtualization!"

After falling face down to the ground, the two kids foound themselves in the ice sector. Ronnie had Aquagirl's clothes and Chase had Hawkman's.

"Woah," said Ronnie.

"Nice," said Chase.

"That's not the best part," said Franz, "Chase, wave your hand over that bracelet." When, Chase did that, yellow energy wings popped up.

"Check it out!" said Chase as he was admiring his new wings, and he and Ronnie flew and or ran across the sector. Ronnie is kind, sweet, sensitive, and a real smart girl. She is also a talented swimmer, which is no wonder why she has the power of water. She now has the ability to control, generate, and/or absorb water and moisture. Ronnie's real name is Ronda. Chase, the youngest of the group, has always been extremely curious of the world around him, he also has an electrofying personality, that is why he has the power to control, generate, and/or absorb electricity.

It is already seen that Chase and Ronnie seem to have a romantic attraction to each other, seeing as to how Chase hold her hand, which is the _main_ reason to why Franz Hopper chose those two to be together.

"Ice Sector, secure," said Ronnie.

"Desert Sector, secure," said Julie.

"Forest Sector, secure," said Brandon.

"Mountain Sector, secure," said Pericles.

"Okay, children, now I want you to go at the edge of the sector, " said Franz, "I'll summon a transporter that will take you to a fifth sector."

"Got it," they all called out. As soon as they reached the end of each sector, Franz typed in the code SCIPIO and a transporter appeared in each location transporting them all to Sector 5. As soon as they were in the arena, a wall opened up on Julie's side, and a snake-like creature slithered pass them.

"Um, Dr. H...," Pericles started to say. "Dr. H" was what most of his students called him, while some call him Dr. Hopper or Mr. Hopper.

"I know," said Franz, "Follow it." The 5 kids then followed the creature (of course, they had to wait for the passage way to open up), they later entered the core zone.

"Are you sure it went through here, Brandon?" asked Julie.

"It's the only place it could've gone," replied Brandon. All 5 then walked into the Core Zone to the creature.

"Guys, maybe we should be ready just in case," said Ronnie.

Chase agreed, "Ronnie's right, that 'snake' wasn't exactly 'normal', it had arms!"

"Dr. H, do you think we were lead here on purpose?" asked Pericles.

"I wish I knew, Perry, I wish I knew," replied Franz, as they continued to search. Later, a countdown appeared and Franz explains about the trigger used to shut it off, they spotted a trigger up above, but later Ronnie shot in the arm by one of the snake creatures.

"Ronnie, you have 80 life points left," cried Franz. The creature soon closed in on them, and it wasn't alone. "It's a trap," Franz cried again,"Press the trigger!" Chase and Pericles flew above to press the trigger while the others fought off against the creatures. As soon as they hit the switch, the room resets itself to reveal a door, as soon as they go through it, they enter another hallway, where they encounter a mountain of skulls. Chase tries to walk towards it, until Pericles pulls his hair.

"Ow," cried Chase, "What gives, Perry?"

"I was trying to save your life," replied Pericles, revealing it to be a trap. "Julie, can I borrow your locket?" Julie then gives Pericles the locket that Brandon gave her, and lets him open a crate on top of the mountain of skulls, revealing X.A.N.A., who hexes the Core Zone to make it act up.

"Another booby trap," cried Chase, "Run!"

"Children," cried Franz, "Run back to the Core Zone! Hurry!" As they fly out (with Brandon using his ring carrying Ronnie, who was the only one who couldn't fly), a laser strikes Perry, making him drop the locket, leaving it to be crushed.

"Perry, you have 70 life points left," cried Franz. The kids then make it back to the Arena in one piece before the hallway permanently closed on them.

"I'm sorry about your locket, Julie," said Perry.

"Don't worry about it," said Julie, "Even without it, I know that Brandon loves me." Brandon and Julie have been going out, too. Chase hugged his purple haired friend hoping to reassuring him.

"Children, it's too dangerous," said Franz. "I'll bring you to the Ice Sector, so you'll be safe." But, as Franz typed in the code, X.A.N.A. made sure that he couldn't summon the transporter. Back in the Arena, X.A.N.A. appeared before all five of them.

As they tried to attack, X.A.N.A. currently had the upper hand. He attcked Julie first, who tried to put up a wall of fire to protect herself, but X.A.N.A. summoned water to destroy the flames and shot Julie through the heart and ultimately devirtualized her, but unfortunately, since they're was no materialization for Sector 5, she appeared to be deleted.

"Julie!", Brandon cried, as X.A.N.A. continued to attack. As Brandon tired to summon a wall of vines from the ground, X.A.N.A. poured yellow pollutants all over Brandon, and with one strike killed him.

"Brandon!", cried Pericles. He was able to more of a resistance towards X.A.N.A., summoning a tornado to finish the evil AI off, but unfortunately, X.A.N.A. struck him with air pollutants and pushed him into the core room and had a spear injure his right eye.

"Perry!" cried Ronnie and Chase, as the Transport Orb appeared. But as soon as they could enter it, X.A.N.A. pushed Ronnie and Chase back to the Core Zone where he finished off Ronnie, with a heatwave as she tried to summon a wall of water.

"Ronnie!", cried Chase as he tried to summon a beam of electricity at X.A.N.A., who, unfortunately had the same power. X.A.N.A., then, summoned electric ice to freeze the youngest child and ultimately killed him.

"Chase!", cried Pericles as he tried to make an escape, but before he could jump in the transport orb, X.A.N.A. finished him off, too.

"Julie? Brandon? Perry? Ronnie? Chase? Anyone?" cried Franz, but it was too late, X.A.N.A. killed his prized pupils, he never saw them again.


	2. Chapter 1

Code Mystery

Chapter 1: The Locket

Years later, the Lyoko Warriors, Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, William, and Laura, tried to decide on what kind of decorations they were going to use for the school prom, because Sissi already picked a theme: Hawaiian Style.

"We have to decide on something soon, the prom is tomorrow night," Jeremie said.

"One thing's for sure," said Ulrich, "There's no way they're letting us do a Volcano with actual lava, we've got to be more 'creative'".

"I have an idea," said Aelita, "Since this is a Hawaiian themed prom, we could make everything look Hawaiian-like, put up a fake Volcano, sand, and make palm trees."

"Good idea, Aelita," Yumi said, "We could try that!"

"I'll handle the sand," said Odd, "I could just get some from the beach."

"Yeah, if it doesn't have the smell of your feet on it," Ulrich joked.

"Very funny, Ulrich!" said Odd in a bitter sort of tone. Odd didn't like it when Ulrich or any other of the Lyoko Warriors joked about his foot odor, he is very sensitive about his feet.

"Sorry."

"Come on, guys, quit it," Jeremie complained, "Odd, since you're good at art, you handle the trees. Ulrich and Yumi can get the sand, and Aelita, you, William, Laura, and I can make the fake Volcano."

"Got it," They all said in unison.

Later, in the art room, Odd goes to making palm trees, while the rest of his classmates form the sky and ocean. Yumi and Ulrich went to the beach, to get sand, and the others got to work on a fake volcano. Laura and William did the Volcano, while Aelita and Jeremie tried to think of something to use as fake lava.

"Hot sause?" Jeremie suggested.

"_Fake_ lava, remember?" Aelita reminded him, "And we can't use boiled water, too hot, and the hot sause is way too spicy."

"Well, we need to think of something," Jeremie said.

"I got it," Aelita said, "Why not find some recipe online?"

"Good idea," said Jeremie. They looked up the perfect ingredients online and went straight to work, and then the fake lava was created.

"Impressive," said William.

Meanwhile, in Sector 5, a tower becomes active and X.A.N.A. makes creates a specter on the beach, to attack Yumi and Ulrich. Luckily, Jeremie's app detects the tower and they were on they're way to the Factory.

As soon as they head for the Factory, Aelita gets a call from the principal, saying that he wants her to come to his office immediately. As Aelita leaves, the others head for the factory, Odd is told the go save Yumi and Ulrich, while William goes to Lyoko, the problem is William gets a call from his parents, saying that they want to meet him at the school. With all of the Lyoko Warriors occupied, Jeremie asks Laura to virtualize him onto Lyoko.

"Jeremie, it's too risky," Laura said, "If anything happened to you, Aelita would hate me more than she already does."

"I know the risks, Laura," Jeremie complained, "But, I can't let X.A.N.A. get the rest of those source codes, we have to deactivate the tower. I'll only wait in Sector 5 for Yumi and Ulrich, okay?"

"Okay." With that Jeremie headed for the scanner room and got in the scanner. Then, the virtualization began.

"Transfer, Jeremie! Scanner, Jeremie! Virtualization!"

At the push of a button, Jeremie was on Lyoko, dressed as a Martian.

"Alright, I'm in, Laura," Jeremie said, "Any news from the others?"

"Not yet," Laura replied, "Keep heading for the tower, I'm sure they're on their way."

"Okay."

Jeremie, then, took flight and flew to the Core Zone. Meanwhile on the other side, Laura gets a call from Yumi.

"Yumi, is that you?" asked Laura.

"Yeah," said Yumi, as she was running with Ulrich and Odd with the sand, "The specter, he's posing as your brother, Theo again, he's chasing us." She and the boys thankfully reached the Hermitage, where one of the main passages were.

Meanwhile, back at Kadic, Aelita is with Mr. Delmas and Jim, who have news for her.

"You needed to see me?" asked Aelita.

"Yes, Ms. Stones," said Mr. Delmas, "Please, have a seat." As Aelita sat down they started to get down to business.

"There is this DJ that is going to be playing at the prom," Mr. Delmas said, "He goes by the name _Alex Dynamite._ I was hoping that you wouldn't mind."

"No, of course not," said Aelita, who was worried because she knew what Jeremie and Laura would try to do.

Meanwhile, back at the Lab, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd arrived just in time for Laura to give them the heads up.

"You sent Jeremie out to Lyoko alone?!", Odd said, angry that Jeremie would let Laura do something like that.

"I told him to wait until all of you came," Laura started to say. "You see, I..."

"Laura!" Jeremie cried.

"Jeremie, Yumi and the boys are with me. What's up."

"I think I found something in the Core Zone, it appears to be some kind of locket."

"Jeremie," Ulrich said in a worried tone, "Stay there and don't move, we'll be right there."

"Okay."

Later, the others were in the scanner room, wating for virtualization to take place.

"Transfer, Ulrich! Transfer, Yumi! Transfer, Odd! Scanner, Ulrich! Scanner, Yumi! Scanner, Odd! Virtualization!"

At the push of a button, the team was virtualized onto Sector Five, and went to find Jeremie. When they got to his location, where he showed them the locket.

"Let me see that, Jeremie," said Yumi as Jeremie handed her the locket, she opened it and found a picture of a girl with pink hair and a boy with aquamarine blue hair that looked exactly like her and Ulrich. She read what it said on the back, "With love always, Brandon Chilies."

"That pink-haired girl must've been his girlfriend," suggested Ulrich. Earning him a friendly punch in the arm from Yumi.

"I think I've heard of this Brandon Chilies from somewhere," said Jeremie, "But, the thing is I don't remember where."

"I think I know," said Laura, "I've been researching Franz Hopper, and I found out that Brandon and that girl in the picture: Julie Reeves, were two of his five best students that disappeared 10 years ago."

"Five?" Jeremie asked.

Meanwhile, back at Kadic, William's parents begin to tell him about Alex Dynamite, the DJ that the principal mentioned to Aelita.

"We told him about the prom and he said that he would like to play there," said James Dunbar, William's father, "We were hoping that you won't mind."

"I don't," said William cheerfully, "This is fantastic! I'll be sure to tell the others, they usually hang out in the park." And soon, William ran back to the park to the sewers to tell his friends about Alex. When he gets to the factory, he is met at the elevator by Aelita, who also decided to tell the others. When they got to the Lab, they found out from Laura that Jeremie went to Lyoko and that Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were with him, she then mentions the locket and tells Aelita that it belongs to one of her father's favorite students.

"Laura," said Aelita, "If Julie's locket was in Sector 5, that means that she, Brandon, and the other 3 kids are on Lyoko. Do you have their names?"

"Right here," said Laura as she got out her iPad, on it were all the names of former Kadic students that disappeared years ago: Julie Reeves, Brandon Chilies, Pericles Sanders, Ronnie Owens, and Chase Williamson. Aelita went to the Supercomuter.

"Jeremie," she said, "You and the others wait there, me and William are on our way."

"Okay, Aelita," said Jeremie. Once in the scanner room, the two kids got in the scanners and prepared for virtualization.

"Transfer, Aelita! Transfer, William! Scanner, Aelita! Scanner, William! Virtualization!", with a push of a button, Aelita and William were on Lyoko as they ran towards the others. And they started their journey, along the way Aelita and William tell the Warriors, including Laura, about Alex Dynamite.

"I've heard of Alex," said Jeremie, "I heard he was moving his radio station here, but why would he want to perform at our school."

"He performs in schools all over the world," explained Aelita, "I'm sure he doesn't mind doing it just this once." As they others begin to walk through the Core Zone, they are encountered by Hornets. Jeremie uses his Martian powers to protect the others with a telekinetic shield. Aelita summons an Energy Field at a hornet and KOs it to the ground. Odd shoots multiple laser arrows aimed straight to the heart. Ulrich uses super sprint and uses his saber to slash between one Hornet and destroys it. Yumi uses her fans to slice the Hornet's wings off, having them crawl on the ground, so William can use his sword to destroy them.

"That's all the monsters," Jeremie said. With that, the Lyoko Warriors headed towards the tower, but later an unseen blast from X.A.N.A. devirtualizes Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi, so that they can't deactivate the towers, and they have to wait 12 hours before going back (Odd originally had source codes until he had all of them stolen), the codeless warriors look behind them to see that it is X.A.N.A. himself. Laura then notices something on Jeremie's avatar, as well as Odd and William's. Apparently, they could deactivate X.A.N.A.'s towers without the source codes.

"Guys, listen," said Laura, "I figured something out."

"What is Laura?" William asked.

"We, the codeless can deactivated towers, too."

"What?!" Jeremie, Odd, and William asked in unison.

"The reason Aelita can deactivate towers was because of her Annex Program, you 3 have one, too."

"It must have been inside us since we first virtualized," Jeremie said.

"We need to deactivate that tower!" William said.

"I'll do it," Jeremie volunteered. With that Jeremie flew straight towards the tower and surprisingly was able to enter it, and just in time, because the Theo specter had returned, and tried to attack Yumi. As soon as Jeremie reached the interface, he put his hand on the screen and it began.

CODE

He then typed in the last part of the code.

LYOKO

With that being done, the specter disappeared and the tower had been deactivated.

Later the next day, the Lyoko Warriors finished setting up the prom for tonight and went to get changed in their Hawaiian clothes. Jeremie puts on a blue hawaiian shirt, dark blue hawaiian shorts, and blue flip flops; Odd puts on a purple hawaiian shirt, rose colored shorts, and decided to go barefoot and even washed his feet 10 times until they finally smelled like roses; Laura puts on an orange hawaiian shirt, a dark orange hula skirt, and orange wedges; Ulrich puts on a yellow hawaiian shirt, green shorts, and yellow flip. Yumi puts on a black hawaiian shirt, red hawaiian shorts, and black wedges; William puts on a black hawaiian shirt, gray hawaiian pants, and black flip flops; Aelita puts on a pink hawaiian shirt, a dark pink hula skirt, and pink wedges. When they got back to the gymnasium, they hear a knock on the door. Jeremie opens it and it is revealed to be the DJ everyone has been talking about: Alex Dynamite. He wore a yellowo tracksuit with a blue stripe at the bottom of each leg, dark yellow platforms, and he had large yellow and blue colored headphones. He also has cotton candy colored hair with blonde bangs - which Chase Williamson had - and it was in the form of an afro.

"Mr. Dynamite," Jeremie said, "Welcome to Kadic!"

"Thanks, kid," said Alex speaking in a hipster-kind of way, "But, please, call me Alex. So, where is this Jean-Pierre?"

"Here I am," Mr. Delmas called out wearing all Hawaiian clad, except he decided to wear his work shoes and socks, "You must be Alex Dynamite, it's wonderful to meet you at last."

"Thanks, I might just be staying," said Alex, to the shock of everyone, "I've decided to move my radio station here to France, you know - Digital?"

"Of course, it will be a pleasure having you here, Alex, you know you look kind of familiar, like we've met before," Alex looked a bit nervous, Mr. Delmas shrugged it off, "Probably just the hair, one of my former students had that hair color, too."

"I see," said Alex, nervously.

Later that night, the prom was on, Alex was playing awesome that night. Jeremie danced with Aelita, Odd danced with Sam, Laura danced with William, and Ulrich danced with Yumi. After the dance and everybody has gone home, Alex approaches the Lyoko Warriors.

"You were great, Alex," Odd commented.

"Thanks," said Alex reaching in his pocket and handing a piece of paper to Jeremie, "This is the address to my radio station, meet me there tomorrow."

Alex left and Yumi went home while the other Lyoko Warriors went back to their dorms, on their way back, Jeremie confides in Ulrich that he wants to know why Alex wanted to speak with them.

"There's nothing to worry about, Jeremie," Ulrich reassured, "I'm sure that it's nothing to serious."

"If you say so," said Jeremie as he went to his room and went straight to bed, still wondering about Alex Dynamite.


End file.
